


【HPSS】成年礼的礼物

by Becauselove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauselove/pseuds/Becauselove
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	【HPSS】成年礼的礼物

※短篇预警

※幼儿园文笔预警

※人物ooc

※引用那一部分来自cp短打生成器

西弗勒斯罕见地收到了一封邀请函，一封来自波特的邀请函。其内容，西弗勒斯不用拆开亦可知晓，无非是那些虚假的问候，惺惺作态的邀请。

与其参加这个巨怪的游乐园，倒不如去研究魔药。这样想着的魔药大师，眼中闪过一丝蔑视。

修长的手指夹着邀请函，随意一扔，那封银青色的邀请函在空中飞舞后，落在了一尘不染的餐桌上。接下来的几天，西弗勒斯都没有想理会它的意思，像是完全忘了有人邀请他似的。他依旧进行着魔药室，卧室，厨房三点一线的生活。直至，那位曾经风靡整个巫师界的马尔福家族的来访。

卢修斯来的时候，西弗勒斯正在享用他的午餐。听到火焰刹猛然燃起的声音，西弗勒斯并不惊讶，带着薄茧的手指拿着叉子慢悠悠地将盘中的意大利面卷起，放入口中，优雅得像是一位贵族。

“梅林啊，西弗勒斯你既然下厨了！我想作为你的好友，我应该具有这个资格知道你的厨房是否完好。”卢修斯看见那盘在桌子上的意大利面，有些诧异，随后像是想到什么不堪回首的往事，铂金贵族的脸渐渐扭曲。

“卢修斯，我相信你的父亲如果看到你现在这样，一定会好好地和你交流交流。不晓得你是不是在魔法部和格兰芬多打交道多了，忘了麻瓜界还有一种叫做外卖的服务？况且，我的厨艺至于炸了厨房。用你不多的智商想想，厨房现若是炸了，我现在应该不会安全地坐在这里了。”西弗勒斯不屑地卷起嘴角，他自然知道卢修斯想到了什么。

上一次应该下毒的，反正都做糊了。想起上次纳西莎心血来潮，要教他做菜的情景，西弗勒斯不露声色地抽了抽嘴角。

“咳咳！波特给小龙寄来一封邀请函，我相信你也收到了。我实在怀疑那个没脑子的格兰芬多是想看小龙出丑，明天的成年礼宴会今天才寄来。好在，小龙临危不乱，机智过人……”贵族拖着咏叹调幽幽地说。

“卢修斯你这个脑子塞满羽毛的孔雀！如果你想像和纳西莎一起喝下午茶，聊八卦的女士一样来我这里和我唠叨家常，顺道炫耀一下小龙有多么优秀的话，我相信纳西莎和那群脑子被浆糊糊住的贵妇是你最好的选择。”西弗勒斯压抑着脑门上蹦蹦直跳的十字架，打开了通往马尔福家族的飞路网，熟练地向卢修斯的方向甩了几个统统石化和漂浮咒，大手一挥将某个唠唠叨叨的贵族送回家。

蜘蛛尾巷19号，又回到了宁静的气氛。

西弗勒斯看着餐桌上的信封，犹豫了片刻终究是打开了它。成年礼……眨眼间，他也到了成年的年级了，在打败了那个人之后格兰芬多没理由不好好，大肆地庆祝一番。

哈利·波特的在近期的所做所为他并不是视若无睹。他拼了命为他和马尔福家族洗白，一番下来外界都流传他这个恶心的食死徒迷惑了救世主。

无聊至极。

西弗勒斯终究是去了哈利的成年礼，捎了一瓶福灵剂作为贺礼，幻影移形到了现场。

短暂的扭曲感之后，他来到了现场。未等他反应，他的老同事米勒娃便拢住了他，他差点就去见梅林了。给了哈利贺礼之后，他便藏身于黑暗之中，就像他这么多年来做的一样。他迈过喧哗的人群，走到了哈利面前，含糊话地道了几句祝语。

“哦天啊！教授你今天真的是该死的好看！谢谢你来我的成年礼，把这里当自己家吧，英雄先生。”自来熟的哈利，笑着收下了他的礼物。

听了哈利的话，西弗勒斯嗤笑了一声，便没做多少表态。他多藏于宴会的阴暗处，安静地看着他曾经的学生玩闹，德拉科凭借着贵族出色的社交手段融入了他们。

在众多格兰芬多，赫奇帕奇和拉文克劳中，德拉科这个斯莱特林格外的显眼。

西弗勒斯听见身旁传来的脚步身，将视线收回。一只拿着酒杯的手出现在他的面前，故人之子的声音也随之响起：“我可以和你谈谈吗？西弗勒斯。”

西弗勒斯接过了酒杯，讽刺性地开了口：“救世主有什么想和恶心的食死徒谈的吗？是谈之后要在阿兹卡班住多久，还是谈谈要接受怎样的惩罚？我们可没熟络到可以互称教名的地步，波特。”

“我不是这个意思，教授……”哈利有些无奈地看着面前细细品酒的男子。

“这里不方便谈话。教授，我们可以去书房谈谈吗？”哈利低声下气几近恳求地问着，西弗勒斯微微抬头，示意他带路，并一口喝完了杯中的酒。

半路时，西弗勒斯的意识逐渐模糊。他依稀记得他对哈利说了些肉麻的话，他们似乎发生了一些不该发生的事。

待他清醒之时，已是隔天了。身上那些暧昧的印记和后面传来的刺疼，一直在提醒昨日的种种。

交错的躯体，暧昧的呻 吟，淫 荡的水声…

西弗勒斯不会想到他会和哈利·波特，心平气和地坐在一个餐桌上，享用早点。无可否认，波特的手艺比他好多了。

西弗勒斯切下半块松饼，尽量以轻松的语气开口：“我想你并不需要对我负责，不是吗？这是一场意外。”

桌对面哈利拿银制餐具的手明显顿了一下。紧接着他摇了摇头：“我不这么认为，这不是一场意外。”

因为我在你的饮料里放了迷情剂。

“波特，你在酒中做了手脚。”肯定的语气，哈利抬起头，准备好迎接来自魔药大师的怒火，却对上了黑夜中没有一丝波动的湖水。

“是。我想和你共度余生，或者说我爱你，西弗勒斯·斯内普。”

世人都说，名字是最具有魔力的魔法。当他听到哈利态度诚恳地说出他的姓名的时候，他必须承认他的心漏跳了一拍，心底的某个地方也逐渐变得柔软。某些曾经被他小心翼翼隐藏起来的情感也在破土而出。

“你确定了吗？”他迟疑地开了口，语气中的不确定和不安让他很怀疑这是不是他会说的话。回应他的是哈利霸道中带着温柔的吻。

分来时，还带着一抹银丝。那个打败黑魔王的男孩在他耳边郑重的说着那个将两人的人生绑在一起的承诺：“Yes.西弗，请将你的余生交给我。我愿意一起陪着你，无论幸福或挫折。这个承诺的期限是永远。”

“Always!”男孩不放心地补充了一句，眼中闪烁的火焰让西弗勒斯默默地移开了眼。

不为什么，只因它太耀眼了，不想是为他而绽放的。

蓦然，西弗勒斯觉得哈利已经不是男孩了，而是一个顶天立地，可以让他交付一生的男人了。

——————————

在cp短打生成器上看到，心血来潮就写了。文笔渣，求轻喷。祝大家食用愉快！


End file.
